1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for holding papers and books for reading and writing devices, and more particularly to a combination clipboard and book holder for use in reading and writing.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a combination clipboard and book holder for use by a person to facilitate reading and writing in a simple and relaxing way.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight portable combination clipboard and book holder that can be easily transported to a school, library by hand or in a backpack.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination clipboard and book holder which, in use, will allow a book to be positioned and maintained in an upright open position on the clipboard by simply raising a hinged book support member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination clipboard and book holder having a writing surface section on the board and a spring clip mounted on the board to secure sheets or pads of paper to the board, when in use or not in use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a combination clipboard and book holder having a transverse bar and a latching member that extends through a slot in the transverse bar to secure the a pad of paper to the clipboard surface.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a combination clipboard and book holder that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and is cost effective to the consumer.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a portable combination clipboard and book holder having a flat generally rectangular board with a hinged book support at one end connected by stop hinges to allow it to be pivoted between a horizontal stored position on the top surface of the board and an upright in-use position. The unhinged edge of the book support has a wide V-shaped configuration. A pair of generally rectangular transverse bars secured to the top surface of the board in laterally opposed spaced apart relation extend inwardly from the left and right sides of the board and a short distance vertically upward from the top surface of the board. When the book support is pivoted to its upright position, an opened book may be supported in a generally inclined position with the laterally opposed lower edges of its cover or pages engaged on the transverse bars and the exterior of its cover supported on the V-shaped edge and its spine disposed toward the apex portion of the V-shaped edge. A spring clip secured to the top surface of the board between the transverse bars is spring biased toward the top surface of the board to engage a sheet or pad of papers that may be supported on the top surface of the board. A second embodiment utilizes a single elongate transverse bar and has no spring clip. A third embodiment includes a pivotal extension that pivots outwardly from the V-shaped edge to increase the height of the book support and also serves as a latch for engaging a pad of papers supported on the top surface of the board.